What a world!
by Azalea14
Summary: What if the world of avatar was crossed over Yuugioh? What madness would come? What would Yami, the well Know Pharaoh who battled evil to the end, do when he realise that these people have mystical powers. What will he do to do them? Will he think they ar


_What a world!_

_By Azalea1_

_Chapter 1_

_((summery: What if the world of avatar was crossed over Yuugioh? What madness would come? What would Yami, the well Know Pharaoh who battled evil to the end, do when he realise that these people have mystical powers. What will he do to do them? Will he think they are evil….find out by reading this story! Alert! MAJOR OOCness beware.))_

_Important: ok...I just wanted to say that I'm going to be bashing Anzu and Yami. That may be not my character but this is just for fun anyway. And I might be bashing a whole load of characters in Yuugioh and Avatar. But not my Favourite ones. This story was just one of those ideas you get and you just have to plot them down and that's what I'm doing now. BEWARE ANY PARING AND I MEAN ANY. Well that's all I have to say and I hope everyone enjoys this because I had fun writing it out. If you don't like the sound of it, maybe there's another brilliant fics for you.Oh don't forget to check out my other stories. If this story becomes a great success I might not even finish it and it will just go on and on…there won't be NO ending. If you like the sound of that one, read on! Plz and remember to review. Chaw!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Avatar or Yuugioh. But I wish I did…oh well. I'll get over it soon…_

_Not alone_

_Chapter: 1_

_Aang POV:_

_The Avatar world!  
_

As usual, I'm fighting, fighting and fight none other than Zuko. Why does my life have to be so difficult and different from other kids? Why can't I have a normal life for a change? That's what I get for being the avatar. You won't get a single day off. I have to learn how to bend, protect the world form utter destruction, and most importantly defeat the fire lord.

That's going to be a whole load of stuff to do but luckily I have friends to help me thought the toughest time in my life. Katara and Sokko have been there for me all the time, since I woke up form the ice berg they have been helping me thought everything. And I'm so grateful, but I still think I should have a different life. If only I could pass this Avatar thing to someone else who understands it more. People these days seem to know more of me than I know of my self. They give me hints in what to do next and also some help me. In return I have to save them form the destruction of the world and stop the fire benders. I still don't believe this war has been going on hundred years.

Prophecy says that every Avatar has to learn the four elements. They are Water, Earth, Fire and Air. It takes many years of disciple to master each element, BUT I have to learn Water, Earth, and Fire before summers end. Luckily I already know air which only took me a hundred years. The hopes of wining this war are zilch to me. I already half mastered water and I have a new friend, Toph whose an earth bender, she is currently helping me learn earth bending.

Why am I blabbing all day? I have a duty to do.

"Are you going to fight back or what?" the ruthless prince said as he shot afire ball at me. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and blocked his attack. Katara was looking at me dumbstruck. I must have frozen still for a while, but I can't help it, it's difficult not to think of how my life is. Anyway, I've defied Zuko before, there's no difference now.

Zuko is the type which will never gave up fighting for his honour no matter what. All he does it chase us where ever we go. It's starting to get a bit boring now, since no matter what he does, he can't bring me down. I would never want a life like him, not in a thousand years. I would choose...a more comfortable life, a more ever lasting peace full life.

"I'm fighting now I'm I not?" I uninterestingly said to him. All the attacks he did where useless. I sighed deeply and jumped up to one of the trees, "This is getting old Zuko. You may as well give up." This must have gotten him mad because the next thing I knew he was unleashing all his might at me. Before I burnt to a crisp I again jumped of the tree heading for another one.

"I will never give up, If you think I'm going to give up so easily without a fight, you are surly mistaken." He replied as threw more and more fire balls straight at me. I only did what was best, block the attack yet again.

I yawned as I continued attacking and blocking his useless attempts," I have better things to do than just fight you all day." I said. It was true; we had been going on for what seem like hours.

"Then would you give up and surrender?" Zuko said stopping for a second, waiting for my answer. Truly I didn't want to kill him. That would only cause more suspicion and who know what can happen. Properly everyone would think I'm just a murderer. I stared at him, " What do you think?" I said smirking.

Sokko, Katara and Toph were sitting under a tree watching us as if we where some show. I can't really blame them, this was getting boring. I felt like sleeping. Even Zuko's uncle was with my friends, talking like they had known each other for years. My gaze turned from Zuko to them, wondering if my life was ever going to change. There is only one way to find out.

"Listen, what if we joined forces, defied the fire lord and you can get your right full place at the throne. Even better, you will be fire lord." I said to Zuko. This some how stopped Zuko in his tracks and he looked at me

"Are you crazy!" He spat still fighting back.

"No, unless the meaning of 'join forces' changed in the last couple of years." I said sweet roping.

"Yeah, it has. Who's heard of joining forces with the enemy?" Said Zuko

Before I could answer his question, a sudden bright light blinded us all. I couldn't see anything, just light every where I look. Maybe this was it, the end of my life. Maybe Zuko was stronger than he looked. He might have hit me hard and now I was unconscious. I meant to be happy but to think about the people who will suffer the wrath of the fire lord made me sad.

The bright light kept getting bigger and bigger until there was no more to take away from my vision.

_End of POV_

_The Yuugioh world!_

"It's your turn Yuugi!" Anzu cheerfully said as the bottle pointed straight at him, which meant he was to be dared or he would revile his deepest secret. Yuugi wasn't a big fan of truth or dare.

Joey and Tristan where laughing in the background.

"ok, here goes nothing" Yuugi said to him self. His friends all looked at him and asked," Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said simply

"Choose dare please!" Joey said in his New York accent.

"I choose truth and that's that." Yuugi said.

"oh well, tell us who was or is your crush?" Tristan asked interestingly. He snickering every bit of it.

Yuugi didn't know what to say. He looked at his side and saw Yami making out with Anzu. They had gotten together and now they where a couple.

"Well, um...my crush I-is..." A shade of pink made its may up his face.

"Who!" Joey asked exactly.

"Anzu..." he whispered. Joey and Tristan looked at him with puzzled looks.

"Say that again, will ya?" Joey yet again asked, leaning in closer.

"I said ANZU!" Yuugi yelled. His face was burring red form all the blushing and embarrassment.

This bought Anzu's attention, "aww Yuugi! I didn't know." she said sweetly, as she moved next to him from Yami.

Yami was dazed, "but I thought you liked me?"

Anzu looked him and smiled, "Oh I used too, but now I like Yuugi." She giggled as she put her arms around Yuugi. He looked at her, 'now I think my crush is over' Yuugi thought as he tried to pray Anzu off of him, but she ended up on top of him.

The so called sweet girl was prying on him and trying hard to get hold of his mouth to kiss him, "Yuugi I thought you liked me?" Anzu said glumly as she went of off him. Her eyes where starting to water.

"But I not any more!" Yuugi terrified, who knew what she would do next, "I think my crush is over and for sure." Yuugi really didn't know why he ever liked her. Now she just seemed to be…different and not his type.

Anzu was now crying. It was as if some big baby had taken her toy away, "bu-but…I thought...yo-you liked me!" she sobbed.

"Get a room will you. This isn't exactly a drama club!" Yami Bakura said for the first time since they started the game. His hikari made him come to this stupid get together, 'I have better things to do rather than sit around and fight over a damn girl' Bakura thought

"And will you please get on with this game, what ever you call it. You're all wasting my time." He was sitting away from the circle of teens.

"I hate to admit it but Bakura's right." The well known pharaoh said angrily. His was dieing of embarrassment. Being denied and bashed wasn't his thing. 'I'm supposed to be royalty!' he thought.

The thief king must have noticed the look on Yami's face, "I see the mighty pharaoh is, what you call it… oh yes, jealous." Bakura laughed manically.

Yami shot him a glare, "I am not jealous, a king is never jealous of pitiful peasants." This caught everyone's attention including Anzu.

"What did you just say?" Anzu asked slowly, there was a hint of anger in her voice. She fully turned her view towards Yami.

"Um…I didn't mean that…I was just backing up from Bakura's statement!" Yami said.

Joey, Tristan, Yuugi, Anzu, Ryou, and Serenity were looking at him like there was no tomorrow, "Is that what you think of us?" Serenity asked

Yami just gave a small smile. He chucked uneasily, "Come on guys, I'm the pharaoh .You all are just peasants to me." He smiled proudly, "And you know that."

"That boring old speech is getting old. All we have done for you …you consider us as dirt?" Yuugi asked surprised.

"I was wondering when you two would stop that speech from beginning of time!" Bakura growled.

Tristan looked at Bakura, "how is it that you seemed to be right today?" he asked suspiciously. The ivory hair thief looked at him, "Maybe your brain cell just struck and you seem to realise that **I'M** always right. All you brats do is following that idiotic pharaoh around like dogs." He said smirking.

Tristan was dumbstruck, "You may not realise this, but you're right again!" he said.

Bakura starred at him sweetdroping, "I really don't want to know what that pharaoh did to you." He said disgusted.

There bickering and arguments went on for a long time, throwing back comments at each other plus swearing like they had never before. With all the noise they where causing and with them only focusing on wining each arguments, they failed to notice the blinding bright light that came from there kitchen. The light continued to grow bigger and soon it was gone.

On the ground laid six strange creatures. They had strange clothing's on them. One was bold and had arrow tattoos on his head and body, two had a pony tails which one had a large scare on his face, two girls, one with dark skin, the other which looked like she was no older than ten, and the other was a an old man. They all had strange robes on.

Yuugi noticed the light come from the kitchen. He made his way to the room and starred at what he saw, " oh my..."

_To be continued..._

_Until next time on chapter two!_

_((A/N: That was my first attempt to write a funny, humour story like very one else is doing, but I think it wasn't funny at all. I've tried my best and this all I could do. I just wanted to clear some things out...well; the gang live in collage since they finished high school and all that. I thought maybe this would be great a story with them being older, but beware they haven't changed that much. Heheh. Oh and serenity has high grades...which would be surprising if it really was true and that's why she is in collage. There should be funny stuff, since I put up like nearly every character on, I was thinking maybe I would but up Kaiba. Let me know what you think. I hope this chapter was good and not bad as I think it was. Don't forget to review! ))_


End file.
